


Love in your body

by ohfreckle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foreskin Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q loves being on his knees. </p><p> <i>But seeing James when he looks up, all proper in his suit and buttoned up, except for his cock hanging lewdly out of his trousers and his face red and sweaty from exertion-- bloody hell, Q isn’t ready to end this just yet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in your body

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in this fandom and still nobody lost any clothes. Actually this concerns me a little.
> 
> This is what you could call a pornlet, I guess. My Thor/Loki and Arthur/Eames porn muse is woefully uncooperative, so I'm giving James and Q a little love. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

Q loves being on his knees.

He’s been waiting thirteen days for this, for James to come back, whole and unharmed against all odds once again. He’s not going to waste more time with such unnecessary trifles as propriety or work ethics. Being the quartermaster surely has to have more benefits than watching double oh agents trying to get themselves killed. Even if there are times he would actually consider their success a benefit, just so he could stop teetering on the precipice of a heart attack seven days a week.

Disabling the security cameras in the long hall that leads to the storage rooms takes only a tap on his keyboard and if Q chooses to ignore James’s amused chuckle when he urges James to walk bloody faster, then that’s just another hard earned benefit. Ordering 007 around comes at the price of not only always having to be be at the top of his game, but also essentially signing his sanity away.

Sliding to his knees in the cramped space of the dimly lit storage room, Q already feels the tension of the last days bleed away. He loves this, doesn’t need the guiding hand in his hair or the low murmur of _good boy, take what you need_ to rub his cheek over the zip of James’s impeccably tailored trousers. 

Q’s hands are shaking with anticipation and it takes him three tries to slide the zip down. But even if he feels himself flush at just how eager he is, he isn’t ashamed of how much he wants this because when he peels the flaps away the small wet spot on James’s briefs tells him he’s not the only one.As much as Q wants to tease and make this last, they don’t have the time for it because James hasn’t even been debriefed yet.

Q feels James watching him when he tugs the briefs down just enough so he can take James’s cock and balls out, revealing the neatly trimmed thatch of hair. Q groans quietly and actually feels his mouth water when he notices that James is only half hard in his hand, jet-lag and lack of sleep finally taking their toll on his body now that he isn’t running on pure adrenaline anymore.

“Go on,” James says, stroking his cheek and Q can’t help but lean into the caress with a content sigh. “You know I’m never too tired for your mouth.” He removes Q’s glasses and puts them in the breast pocket of his suit, patting it with a smirk. Q wants to scowl at him, but he _does_ tend to forget about small things like that and he has better things to do right now.

This is another thing Q loves, the heavy and comforting weight of James’s soft cock in his mouth, feeling it harden and thicken until his lips are stretched just this side of discomfort. He puts his hands on the backs of James’s thighs, steadying himself while he slides his lips of over the head of James’s cock, easily sliding down like this until his nose is buried in coarse hair.

“Yeah, just like that,” James rasps, holding Q there with a hand on the back of his head, fingers sliding through the slightly sweaty curls at his nape.

For a short time Q just holds him in his mouth like that, enjoying the feeling of James’s cock slowly filling on his tongue. His own cock is hard and leaking already, soiling his underwear beyond hope just from this alone.

“God, I’ve been waiting for this. Suck me,” James says with a slight tug on his hair.

Q looks up at him, makes sure James is watching before he pulls back slowly, lips tight and wet, and lets James’s cock fall from his mouth. It’s wet, enough for Q to pump it easily with one hand and pull the foreskin back to reveal the slick glans. He snakes his tongue out and licks it, kissing a drop of salty precome from the slit before he strokes his hand back down.

“God, I love your cock,” Q murmurs. His eyes are riveted on the circle of his own pale fingers on the flushed skin, how he can’t quite close them around the girth of James’s prick.

He does love this, the way the soft skin slips over the ridge of the crown, stretching over the wide head before it tightens again when the whole glans is covered. He dips back in, rubbing his lips against the loose fold of soft skin before he slips the tip of his tongue inside. It’s slick and wet, and he’s rewarded with more precome trickling onto his tongue when he pulls back a bit and tightens his lips over the wrinkled skin, kneading it with his lips.

“Goddammit, Q,” James groans, unable to keep still and rocking his hips slightly. “I— don’t tease— “

And as much as Q would happily kneel here forever, listening to James slowly coming undone and feeling his legs go numb, they both have neither the patience or the time.

“I’ll save it for later, then,” Q says, pressing the words into the warm skin of James’s prick, sucking tiny kisses along the thick vein on the underside. James grunts a warning, but really, this isn’t teasing, not by far. Q will definitely tease him later, will take things slow and keep James’s spent cock in his mouth afterwards, suckling his soft and oversensitive prick back to hardness while James writhes and curses under him.

But right now Q is only enjoying himself. He pumps James leisurely and licks the shaft with broad strokes of his tongue, drooling over his own fingers and mixing spit and precome in a filthy mess that slowly slides down the shaft into James’s pubic hair and over his balls. Q loves sucking cock, but this is his favorite, when it’s wet and messy, slick enough to let himself be used properly.

James is breathing heavily when Q finally closes his lips over the head, sucking briefly before sliding his lips down slowly until he meets his hand halfway down. James cock isn’t huge, but he’s large and thick enough to stretch Q’s lips to the point of discomfort and it takes Q several attempts until he can relax enough to slide _downdowndown_ until the tip nudges at his throat.

“Dammit, Q, all the way,” James demands above him with a hiss, his thighs already quivering under Q’s hands with the need to fuck his mouth.

 _Not yet_ , Q thinks, pulling off with an obscenely slurping sound.He’s hard, leaking heavily into his pants and ready to go at the slightest touch, but he’s greedy for more after two weeks without this.

Q is a mess, can feel the hot blush of excitement and the lack of air reddening his face, spit wetting his chin. His hair is probably beyond hope by now. But seeing James when he looks up, all proper in his suit and buttoned up, except for his cock hanging lewdly out of his trousers and his face red and sweaty from exertion-- bloody hell, Q isn’t ready to end this just yet.

He keeps James still with one hand on the back of his thigh and one on his stomach. He sucks him hard but slow, pulling off every time with his lips tight enough that he can feel the slide of James’s foreskin over the head.

James spurs him on with muttered praise, a long string of _more_ and _fuck_ and _good, so good._ It can’t be long now until he’ll lose control and gives Q what he wants, so Q ducks down so he can at least get a small taste of James’s balls. They’re drawn tight already and heavy on his tongue when he sucks them lightly. He traces the seam with the stiff tip of his tongue, rubs slightly so he can feel the tickle of soft hair on his tongue and this is finally James’s breaking point.

James curses a string ofobscenities and pulls Q’s head back with a hand fisted in his hair. It’s too tight, on the verge of being painful, but Q doesn’t mind, not when he’s on his knees and James slaps his cheek with his hard cock, painting a trail of sticky precome on his face. Another slap, this time on his lips, and Q opens up greedily. He wants this, is gagging for it, to have his mouth stretched and stuffed full of cock until it’s too much and _not enough_.

James slides in and this time there is no teasing. Q feels his throat flutter when the wide head nudges at it, James pressing forward relentlessly and making Q _take it_. He moans when James slides that little bit deeper, choking him and filling him up so completely he can’t breathe, can’t think, can only feel that hot surge of need and power that comes with the knowledge that he is doing this to James.

“So pretty when you take my cock,” James grits out above Q, his voice tight and clipped.

Q looks up, groaning at the intense look on James’s face, eyes half shut and focused on his cock sliding between Q's lips.He’s fucking Q’s face now, pushing in deep with graceless thrusts of his hips, completely lost in his need to come. All Q can do is to hold still and relax as much as possible. _Love this, yes, make me take it,_ he wants to say, but he can only play it in a constant loop in his head.

Q’s eyes are watering, tears sliding down his cheeks with the lack of oxygen and the constant pressure on his throat. He loves the burn of it, the way his jaw aches, the filthy slick sounds of James’s cock sliding into him and the slapping of James’s balls against his chin that is covered in a mix of spit and precome.

Q keens his need, but barely a sound comes out because his nose is suddenly pressed against coarse hair. James holds him down while he comes down his throat with a silent gasp, rocking into Q with tiny thrusts, shuddering through the aftershocks. Q pulls back with a gasp only when the need to breathe becomes unbearable, feeling lightheaded both from lack of air and his own urgent arousal, and his orgasm hits him hard as soon as he presses a hand down on his neglected cock. He can’t hold back a small sob, not just at the hot pleasure that washes through him but at the exquisite feeling of making James lose control like this.

It’s a shame, really, but they don’t have the time to enjoy a proper afterglow. Q winces at the pain in his knees and gratefully accepts James’s hand to help him stand.

“I would kiss you, but you’re a mess,” James says, deadpan, but Q sees the wicked smile lurking in his eyes. Still, with his urgent need taken care of, he feels suddenly self-consciousand swipes a hand over his face, but only succeeds in smearing the mess of spit and come over his cheeks as well.

“Ew, that’s disgusting,” Q grimaces, but he isn’t the quartermaster for nothing. Being resourceful is part of his job description. He pulls his cardigan off and wipes his face and hands until he feels at least slightly less sticky. Still in no way presentable, not with his swollen lips and mussed hair and stained trousers, but it’s the best he can do for now.

He doesn’t give the cardigan to James though when he makes a grab for it. Instead Q puts James’s cock back into his trousers, dried spit and come and all, and gives his crotch a little pat.

“Something to help you through your debriefing,” Q smiles, feeling a little reckless. “Please tell M that I will use three hours of my innumerable hours of overtime to go home early today.”

“Tell me again why I put up with you,” James grouses. But he calmly just buttons his jacket, a little come not enough to rattle a seasoned double oh agent. “You know you will pay for that.”

“You like me because I build shiny explosive toys for you,” Q smiles on his way out, retrieving his glasses from James's pocket. “And I look forward to paying up. Very much.”

His department is deserted when he comes back after a brief detour to the bathroom, a brief look at the clock telling him that it’s way past closing time for everyone who works at least slightly sane hours. Q hovers at his workstation, undecided for a moment, but then his innate curiosity wins out. A few clicks on his keyboard let the screen flicker to life, showing M’s office. Q _did_ write the code for their security system after all.An uncharacteristically fidgety 007 is sitting in the visitors’s chair. Q gets a cup of coffee from the station and settles in his chair. If nobody is here to judge his appearance, he might as well enjoy the show.


End file.
